Marvel Girl
Jean Grey is a teacher at Xavier's Institute for the Sciences and English. She is also the assistant headmaster with Scott Summers. A graduate of Metro College, she is known for her intelligence and compassion, but more importantly to the public perhaps is her modeling and open status about being a mutant. Marvel Girl is a member of the X-Men. She was known as Phoenix for a while, but for some reason changed it recently. For those in the know, Jean Grey was believed dead. When she suddenly reappeared it was discovered that the Phoenix saved her life and posed as her. Background Jean Grey was born to a well off family in a suburb of New York. Jean had a happy childhood, with caring parents who loved her and treasured her. Her powers manifested when she was nine, and distraught over the death of her best friend. Jean's powers manifest in spurts, causing occasional chaos around her, mainly from her outbursts of telepathy and reading, which scare her deeply to make her an insomniac. When she turns fourteen, she is discovered by Charles Xavier and given a home at the Xavier Institute, where blocks are put on the majority of her powers. Jean has a hard time adjusting to life in Westchester, but with the support of the other students and the team, she becomes a proud member of the First Class. Flirting with each of them, eventually Jean ends up in a steady relationship with Scott Summers. Two years into Jean's arrival at the Xavier Institute, the X-Men have their first major battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants, and Jean Grey adopts the Codename of Marvel Girl. Eventually, after some full time heroing, Jean Grey moves on to attending college, still remaining an X-Man and part of the Core Team, but branching out to continue her studies. During this time, Jean also works part time as a model inspired by her roommate at college, Millie Collins. While at college she majors over in Psychology. Jean is also painfully shy, and tries to use her modeling to help her reach out more to people, but ends up mostly being stared at, which causes her to isolate herself more. Shortly into her time at school, the X-Men have to go on a difficult deep space mission. During the mission, the space shuttle crew the X-Men have to rescue are incapacitated, and Jean is the only one capable of flying the space shuttle down to Earth. In the process, she is grievously injured to the point of death, but is saved by the mysterious entity known as the Phoenix. In the process, the Phoenix, curious about humanity, takes her place. Jean only awakens a long, long time later when she is rescued by the Avenger, and is distraught by what was done while the Phoenix was masquerading as her. When she returns to Earth, Jean is still emotionally distant, if not even moreso as she comes to terms with the fact she was dead, and what chaos her doppelganger has wrought. She slowly returns to the team, mending things with Scott and taking over her original room as a sign of steadiness. Jean takes her time in adapting back to things, catching up as life changes. These include helping her daughter from a distant timeline, and trying to figure out where her relationship with Scott stands. Jean returns to college along the way, finishing up her degree in Psychology and being active in heroics,and helping in the running of Xavier's Institute and doing classes there. She seems well on the mend. Then, comes the Labyrinth. Where Jean is pushed to her limit in her emotional trials, pressed along and saved by her strong bond with Scott. But Jean is tested as never before, and emotionally devastated and raw. Her experiences leave her to question herself and her purpose. Back at Xavier's after it is over, Jean has to face with a changing landscape. Of life, the universe, and everything as two universes become one. Now co-Headmistress with Scott, Jean begins to change as the support of her friends prevents her from drawing into an emotional shell. But Jean is still unsure of things and where she fits, and coming circumstances do not help in this. Dealing with the X-Men and the school once again drives Jean, as she has to help deal with events from time lost travelers such as Rachel Grey and Hope Summers, and the mysterious man known as Cable. Clashes with Hope bringing weapons to the school upset Jean, and also her attempts at reaching out to other members of the team that she is normally distant from. Jean attempts to reach a level of camraderie and accomodation with Emma Frost and Betsy Braddock at the Mansion even as she grows more distant in some ways from Scott and Logan. Teaching at the school becomes harder as the X-Men have to constantly go out to the field, and Jean is acting less of a relay telepath and is scared of her own potential if the Phoenix rises again. She allows Emma to tutor her some to try and gain better control, even as she feels herself sliding some from her friends and trying to keep an even keel. When Logan forms his separate team of X-Men to be the team's public face Jean declines joining with them and is happy to stay behind on the main team and focus on teaching. The time since the Labyrinth has been hard for her, if not as physically trying for others then it has mentally of trying to make her own place in the world, confused by time travel, beings from other realities and timelines, and how to stay true to herself. Personality *Friendly - Jean is endlessly patient and friendly, and perpetually chipper. Much of this comes from how much she has been welcomed and supported by others, so she feels that this is something she is obligated to do for others. Jean is steadfast, supportive, and gives everyone a chance, no matter what they have done. Also for Jean, this is a way of denying her own thoughts and issues. By burying herself in other people and being responsible. Something she no doubt shares with Scott. *Mercurial - Jean's mood can change like the whisps of the wind from Ororo. In part due to her trying to explore her own nature, and to grasp her own core, she behaves with a bit less restraint than she used to. However, this can also be from her telepathy and her opening herself up to the moods and thoughts of others. However, her shifts are not heavy, but more often various degrees of playful and teasing, from relaxed to tense. Jean is, after all, still Jean, no matter what. *Loyal - Jean is loyal to her friends, to her family, to the X-Men. And she would go through hell for them, and they for her. There are no lengths to which she won't go to help someone deserving of it, and she will stand by the side of anyone, as they have for her in the past. Jean is a believer in payback, and that the best way to get others to do good is to do good for them. She will also always be there for her friends and her students, and always open to them. *Short Tempered - Jean does have a short temper, in part fueled by her powers, and in part due to her nature as a redhead. Jean can be easy to set off at times when push comes to shove, and when she gets going, she can be nearly impossible to stop. *Thrill Seeker - Jean is a thrill seeker. This is much in contrast to how she's lived her life, the controlled, proper girl. Jean wants to experience things, to push herself. So she'll take the long and harder road for a burst of fun, a burst of chaos, and will do things that a proper girl shouldn't then, as a way of exploring herself and her own dislikes. Of seeing what she really wants to be, and to mess with the heads of what people expect. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player's Logs *2011-04-24 - School Chaos - Members of the Friends of Humanity attack Harlem Highschool to generally wreck the place. Members of the X-Men arrive to put a stop to this. (DG: 2011-04-24 - Destruction at Bronx High School) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time - Scott invites Caim out to the garage for some quality-time. Jean ends up joining them, and Caim finds out he has a lot of decision making to do, and likely more support than he ever wanted. *2011-07-23 - Jean Meets With The Professor - Xavier asks Jean to stop by his office for a chat, and they discuss some of the things bothering her. *2011-09-24 - We Are Going to be Fine? - Scott spills the beans about Rachel to his...girlfriend? *2012-01-22 - Talking About Feelings - Laura has a therapy session with Jean, with Hank standing by. NPC'ed Logs *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. Second Player's Logs *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! Third Player's Logs *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. Fourth Player's Logs *2013-07-14 - X Marks the Shot - Emma Frost runs a training session for some of the X-Men that rapidly gets the team facing turmoil. *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. *2013-08-13 - Unexpected Guests - A family union that is far from celebrated, as they worry about an old nightmare that could rip their ties apart. *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2013-09-20 - Blink and Nod - After her arrival in this dimension, Jean Grey talks to Clarice about whether Clarice wants to stay at the Institute or not. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! *2013-10-16 - The End of Time: Love Hurts - Nathaniel and Jean go to check on Hope and her guest, Emil. The line is drawn, and it is a sad one. *2013-10-25 - The End of Time: This is Goodbye - Traveler organizations a hit on an anti-mutant research facility, and finds out that the cost of saving the world has never stopped its cruel battering. *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. *2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed - Rogue returns home from the city to find the Institute under lockdown and some explaining to do *2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers - Jubilee is in for the fight of her life when she faces her evaluation to join the X-Men in the Danger Room. *2014-02-26 - Going to School - John and Rina help walk Richenda Gray to Xavier's School where she can get the help she needs. *2014-05-20 - Stock Market Crash - Fire, Air, and Earth crash together on Wall Street as Mutant Marauders attempt to rock the house and make with some old fashioned bank robberies! *2016-04-11 - Laura's Heart to Heart - Laura and Jean hang out in the common room. It starts with hot chocolate, then ends with an emotional exchange and a recommendation of time off. *2016-09-25 - Emma and Jean at the club - Emma Frost and Jean Grey hit the club and meet out of town friends. * 2017-09-22 - Atlantic City Showdown - The X-Men travel to Atlantic City to do battle with the Shadow King. The stakes? The life and freedom of one of their own: Bobby Drake. *2017-12-19 - White and Red All Over - Emma and Jean talk about failures, suffering, penance, and moving on, for better or worse. *2018-01-09 - The Game Begins - Tessa, the Black Rook of the Hellfire club, enters the game as a player. *2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. *2018-03-20 - The Balances - Jean Grey, in her sleep, dreams of eternity. Which dreams of her in return. *2018-04-15 - Art and History - Karen and Jean go with Linda to see her art at an unnamed gallery. *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's *2018-05-17 - A Discussion of Prospects - Jeniri and Jean have a talk in the Library *2018-10-29 - Night Terrors - An experiment on sleep goes wrong, and an old enemy emerges. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken